


Don’t move

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Illusions, M/M, Mindfuck, Oh God Yes, Post-Canon, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Были ли у Якоба в роду провидцы, неизвестно. Но когда он назвал Юсуфа Мистером Щупальце, то предугадал если не свою судьбу, то одно маленькое волшебное любовное приключение.





	Don’t move

**Author's Note:**

> ER, ксенофилия с созданием иллюзии тентаклей, double-penetration, майндфак, постканон, несколько вольное обращение с матчастью во имя кинка.

Когда они добирались до спальни и падали в кровать, это было похоже на борьбу, только вместо тумаков поцелуи и прикосновения. И непонятно, кто кого уложит на лопатки и кто кем овладеет. Юсуф говорил, что волшебнику никогда не помешает быть развитым физически — его крепкие мышцы и ловкие руки не раз выручали в приключениях не меньше, чем магия. Сейчас он крепко держал запястья Якоба за спиной, прижался сзади и горячо выдохнул в ухо:

— Иногда мне хочется связать тебя, чтобы ты не мешал.  
— Свяжи.

Юсуф вдруг отпустил его и сел на кровати. Якоб тоже устроился напротив, потирая запястья. Раздеться они так и не успели и выглядели сейчас как два сцепившихся школьника, которых еле развели по углам: ослабленные галстуки, пуговицы на жилетах и рубашках застёгнуты через одну, тяжёлое дыхание. Юсуф пригладил волосы и заговорил наконец:

— Пожалуй, нет. На такое я не пойду. Но знаешь, у меня есть другая прекрасная идея, тебе это придётся по душе. Смотри.

Юсуф свёл его ладони вместе и прикоснулся палочкой к запястью. Откуда ни возьмись появилась верёвка, обвила их и завязалась узлом. Довольно крепким, потому что сколько Якоб ни пытался стянуть её, ничего не получалось.

— Ух ты. И из чего ты её трансфигурировал? — Якоб подождал, будет ли Юсуф поправлять его. Всё-таки он ещё не до конца выучил их колдовские термины. — Из пылинки?  
— Это иллюзия.

Как только Юсуф это сказал, Якоб смог расцепить руки — и верёвки как не бывало. На коже даже фантома прикосновения не осталось, хотя секунду назад чувствовалось, как шершавая жёсткая тесьма впивается в кожу. Правда, Якоб не совсем понимал, что в этом такого особенного, кроме тесного контакта с магией, к которому он, впрочем, успел привыкнуть.

— И ты можешь создать иллюзию вместо обычных верёвок? Это впечатляет, конечно, но я не понимаю, чем тебя не устраивает просто связывание?  
— Если постараюсь, я могу создать иллюзию чего угодно. Какое ты дал мне прозвище тогда, в Париже? Мистер Щупальце?  
— Надо же, ты помнишь, а я и забыл, что рассказывал тебе. Значит, ты наколдуешь щупальца? Прямо сейчас?  
— Нет, милый, сначала я тебя подготовлю. Нельзя сразу погружать человека в такие сложные иллюзии, особенно магла.

Якоб согласился, хотя уже настроился на нечто невероятное. До сих пор не верилось, что они вместе, и каждый день Юсуф удивлял его чем-то новым и волшебным.

***

Полтора года назад Якоб ещё не знал, что это будет их квартира. Он просто сказал своему новому соседу и другу: «Не дворец, конечно, но получше парижских подземелий». На что Юсуф ответил, что квартира ему очень нравится. «Она вся пропитана тобой».

Позже, когда эта квартира стала для них общей, Якоб переживал, что для Юсуфа она слишком простецкая, потому что его принц наверняка привык к роскоши. В своём воображении Якоб рисовал сказочные дворцы, где всё из золота, в каждой комнате по фонтану, везде гуляют павлины, а в саду вместо скучных яблонь или вишен растут кокосовые и банановые пальмы. Но Юсуфа всё более чем устраивало. Он помогал обустраивать всё так, чтобы им обоим было хорошо. Теперь их дом был пропитан магией. Она ощущалась в каждом стежке на обоях, между досками паркета, в отблеске зеркал, солнечным зайчиком на занавесках, в бликах на кухонной утвари.

А сейчас их дом утопал в непривычной тьме: ни свеч, ни электричества, ни вспышек магии. Якоб представлял себе огромную горегубку или угроба, или даже кракена, но то, что сейчас пробиралось к нему из темноты, не было похоже ни на одну из фантастических тварей. Гладкие чёрные щупальца скользили к нему с трёх сторон кровати. Как будто темнота приобрела осязаемые формы, или нечто невнятное, волнующее, неописуемое выбралось из мира снов.

Одни щупальца стащили одеяло на пол, другие поползли по простыни. Якоб помнил, что сам хотел этого, но не мог совладать со страхом и волнением. Он подобрал ноги и прижался к спинке кровати, чувствуя, как сминается под поясницей подушка. Одно из щупалец деликатно коснулось обнажившейся щиколотки. Щупальца были неожиданно тёплыми и упругими, лишь слегка влажными, а прикосновения — родными и приятными. Якоб прикрыл глаза. Он помнил, что в любой момент может всё остановить, но любопытство и возбуждение в конечном итоге пересилили страх.

Щупальца обвились вокруг его тела и вдруг резко перевернули лицом вниз. Но уложили осторожно, подставляясь. Нежность тут же сменилась жёсткостью. Одновременно ему заломили руки за спину, стянув запястья живыми наручниками, и раздвинули ноги, обхватив и бёдра, и щиколотки.

— Вот как тебе нравится на самом деле? Что же ты раньше молчал?

Якоб мог только по аккуратным влажным прикосновениям догадываться, что с ним сейчас делают. Может, и хорошо, что он не видел всего, а только чувствовал, ведь воображение всё делало ещё более волнующим. Пижамные штаны стянули до колен, оставляя его полностью беззащитным. Щупальца скользили и обвивались вокруг бёдер, гладили живот и спину, одно забралось под пижамную рубашку и трогало грудь. Оно, кажется, слегка расщепилось на конце и еще больше увлажнилось, и теперь ласкало соски, словно пальцами и языком. Якоб вскрикнул от неожиданности, и крик тут же сменился стоном.

Ни одно щупальце так и не коснулось его члена, даже случайно. Якоб чувствовал, как они двигаются рядом, но как будто специально игнорируют самую нуждающуюся в прикосновениях часть тела. Ласки постепенно перерастали в пытки.

Одно из щупалец обвилось вокруг шеи, очень осторожно, чтобы не задушить, другое скользило между ягодиц и, кажется, даже не собиралось проникать. Нечто густое и тягучее обволакивало его и стекало вниз.

— Давай уже, — выдохнул Якоб — в конце концов, сколько это ещё могло длиться?! Щупальце лизнуло его длинным широким мазком и скользнуло внутрь. Несмотря на антизвуковые чары, казалось, что он, замученный и получивший желаемое, стонет так громко, что слышно и на первом этаже. Якоб хотел даже, чтобы щупальце залепило ему рот, но знал, что этого не случится, поэтому закусил большой палец.

Щупальце, впрочем, не спешило двигаться. Якоб попытался сам насадиться, двинув бёдрами, но его тут же туго скрутили и сжали, полностью сковав, как тем заклинанием «окаменей» или что-то вроде. Первые медленные движения отозвались сладкой тягучей истомой, слюна словно превратилась в патоку и залепила глотку.

Якоб не привык к такому — обычно он вёл себя куда активнее даже в пассивной роли. Сейчас он впервые в жизни по-настоящему отдался кому-то в полном смысле этого слова и позволял насаживать себя на толстое щупальце, слегка подрагивающее, двигающееся быстрее и быстрее.

Якоб смог отдышаться и почувствовал, как к его заднице подбирается ещё одно. Оно погладило, вызвав новую волну дрожи, и замерло, ждало его согласия.

— Давай попробуем, я не против.

Якоб знал, что если станет больно, то все тут же прекратится, поэтому рот ему никто не затыкал — но ничего ужасного не почувствовал. Первое щупальце уменьшилась, позволяя пристроиться внутри второму. Якоб зажмурился, привыкая к ощущениям, и снова умолял продолжать.

Теперь его трахали действительно быстро, наконец-то. Щупальца внутри сплетались, щекотали его, двигались по очереди и синхронно. Те, что туго стянули бёдра, живот и грудь, покачивались в том же ритме. Одно опутало член плотной спиралью, то вращалось, то сдавливало обычной человеческой хваткой, постепенно приближая к финалу.

— Я не могу больше. Если я сейчас не кончу, я сдохну.

Щупальца слились в одно, длинное и тяжёлое. Несколько мощных толчков — и внутрь выплеснулось семя.

Иллюзия постепенно рассеялась. Живые путы растворились в темноте. Юсуф обнимал его одной рукой поперек груди, другой ласкал его член. Всего пары сильных движений хватило, чтобы Якоб тоже кончил, впервые так дьявольски прекрасно.

После долгого пребывания в живой привязи Якоб будто забыл, как двигаться, поэтому Юсуф сам перевернул его на спину и впился в губы. После секса, особенно такого, всё тело было ещё слишком чувствительным, прикосновения отзывались внутри сладкой требовательной болью. Юсуф больше не трогал его, просто вытянулся рядом и смотрел. Если Якобу обычно хотелось немного полежать и помолчать, чтобы даже чужое дыхание не касалось его кожи, то Юсуфа распирало поговорить. В такие моменты он был особенно откровенен.

— Поверить не могу, что ты согласился. Даже немногие волшебники идут на такое, ведь иллюзии дают невиданную власть над разумом. После всего, что с тобой было, ты по-прежнему так доверяешь магам. И мне. Я очень ценю это, Якоб, и обещаю никогда не обмануть твоё доверие. Ты моё сокровище.

На языке вертелось что-то вроде: «Кто ещё чьё сокровище?», но даже мысли в голове не могли пошевелиться. Ласковый глубокий голос рядом постепенно успокаивал и убаюкивал. Тело словно пронизывали золотые нити магии после таких тесных волшебных объятий. Якоб впервые почувствовал себя не наблюдателем, а полноценной частью мира чудес, этого всё ещё странного и непостижимого его магловскому рациональному уму, а значит, стал ещё ближе с человеком, которого так сильно любил. Он наслаждался теперь и этой иллюзией, пока она не рассеялась.


End file.
